Lost Forever?
by XDMary
Summary: Mostly B&E and some of Jacob .Edward and Bella are both human. They've known each other for years and falls in love. Then Edward gets bitten and leaves. The cullens adopt him, but Bella thinks Edward leaves because he hates her She turns to Jacob for help
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Bella and Edward are both children and human. (Isabella Swan & Edward Masen) They live in the same building and have known each other all their life. As they grow older, they develop feelings for each other. But Edward gets bitten and pushes Bella away, afraid she'll be scared of him .He leaves his parents. The Cullens find Edward alone and 'adopts' him. Bella, devastated, turns to Jacob. _

_**New story, tell me if you like this one. =] Btw, just to tell you, Bella's just turning 9 and Edward's 10. They are both in 5**__**th**__** grade. Both are human. Enjoy! Oh and if you haven't read my other story (Forgotten), plz read it and review!! The other story is finished. **_

_**Disclaimer: **_**SM OWNS IT ALL…boohoo… =[**

_**Ch.1: Happy Birthday Isabella!**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Blow out your candles Bells!" Renee shouted after everyone sang, "Happy birthday."

I blushed and rushed to blow out the nine candles on my birthday cake. I grinned happily; finally, I was only ONE year younger than Edward.

Renee cut the cake and passed out a piece to everyone. She waves me over.

"Bella, want to go give a piece of cake to Edward?" She winks at me. I blush and nod.

Renee hands me a piece, balancing it carefully, I walk over to Edward, but trip. I sit up, rubbed my sore knee, and watched in horror as the cake went flying and landed…right on top of Edward's head.

"I'm so sorry Edward!" I blushed, as tears started making my vision blurry.

"Bella!" Renee scolded, "You should be more careful."

"It's okay." Edward said, smiling.

But it was already too late. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I turned around and ran to my special spot, behind a particularly big tree in the backyard. Only Edward and I knew about that spot.

I sat down and started sobbing into my arms. I was such an idiot! Always messing up, especially in front of Edward!

I felt a light, warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Edward's worried face.

"Bella, it's okay." He said gently, "It wasn't your fault."

I smiled through my tears.

"May I sit down?" He asked.

I nodded and he sat down next to me, putting a comforting arm around me.

We stayed like that for a few more moments, then we heard, "Bella, come out sweetie."

Edward laughed, then stood up. He held out a hand to me. I gratefully took it, wiped my tear-stained face on my sleeves, then walked back to the party.

_**Edward's POV**_

"The party was great Bella!" I said cheerfully.

She blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"Well, I have to go, Mom will be calling me soon. Tomorrow's the first day of school." I said.

Bella nodded. "Bye Edward."

"Night, Bella." I replied, holding out my arms for her.

She blushed and stepped forward lightly and into my arms. I breathed in her sweet smell.

"Sweet dreams Bella…" I whispered in her ears.

"Edward Anthony Masen, let's go!" I heard my mom holler.

I laughed, waved to Bella, and walked back to my mother, who was waiting impatiently by the sidewalk for me. I gently took her hand in mines, and let her lead me back to the two-story house.

After a shower, I got in my pajamas. Instead of sleeping like I was supposed to, I thought about Bella. Wait..! What was I doing? I sighed, this was getting to be a habit. Laying awake each night thinking about…her… I laid awake for a few more hours thinking about her…how she smiled up at me, her eyes filled with tears. How my heart broke when I saw her run away, crying. No! I can't like her! I won't! I forced my eyes shut, and fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

***

"Edward, honey, wake up." A familiar voice called.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes sleepily. "Mom..?" I mumbled.

"You need to get dressed hon" She replied, amusement lacing her voice.

I nodded, and slipped out of bed. I walked slowly to the bathroom. I blinked sleepily at my reflection. After a few moments, I took my toothbrush, squeezed on toothpaste, and brushed my teeth. I splashed cold water on my face and wiped myself dry with a towel. I ran back to my room and got dressed.

"Breakfast Edward!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

I walked down to find my father sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Morning Dad."

"Hi son." He replied quickly, glancing at me.

I slid into my seat across from my father and ate my breakfast. _First day of school!_ I thought nervously as I drank my milk.

"Ready Edward?" My mom asked.

I nodded, slung my backpack over my shoulders and walked out to the bus stop with her.

Bella was already sitting on the bench, waiting for the bus. She looked…cute. She had her hair tied up, with a nice shirt, and a blue skirt. I blushed, still staring at her.

"Good morning Bella." I greeted her.

"Morning Edward." She smiled.

We waited until we saw a yellow bus coming down the road. "Let's go Bella."

She nodded and we stood up, waiting for the bus to come to a stop. "Goodbye Edward." My mom wished me luck, gave me a kiss on the forehead, and waved to me as I climbed the stairs.

We arrived at school. The scene before me was a horror. Kids my age running everywhere. I held tight onto Bella's hand. We both took a deep breath, then marched onto school grounds.

"Line up!"

We immediately heard a teacher call. Bella and I hurried and took our place behind the line of students. The principal lead us inside, we walked slowly to a big room. It was filled with chairs. We both took a seat and waited for the announcements to begin.

"I understand for some of you this is your first year at Pine's Elementary School. Some of you were here last year. We just want to wish you luck. Now, when the teachers call your name, stand up and walk to them." A woman in a gray suit said.

I waited for my name to be called. Crossing my fingers, I wished for me and Bella to be in the same class.

"Edward Masen" I hurried forward to a nice looking teacher.

After a few more names were called, I heard Bella's name.

"Isabella Swan." A man called.

Bella hurried forward, blushing at the stares other children were giving her. I sighed, so she wasn't going to be in my class this year. At least we would have lunch and recess together.

Although I met a lot of students that seemed to like me quite well, I was waiting for lunch time. Finally the bell rang, signaling lunch! I ran to my backpack, took out the lunch my mom made for me and walked toward the cafeteria. I searched the crowd for Bella's brown hair. I found her sitting by herself near the trees. I waved to get her attention and started walking to her.

"How's school so far Bella?" I asked her.

"Fine" She mumbled, her mouth full of baloney sandwich.

"Be right back." I told her, and ran to the bathroom.

_**Bella's POV**_

After assembly, I followed my classmates to class. It was bad that Edward wasn't in my class, but at least I could look forward to seeing Edward during lunch. I took my seat beside this pretty looking girl.

"Um, hi." A small voice said shyly.

I looked to the right of me. The girl was peeking out from her hair, staring at me shyly.

"Hi…" I mumbled back, blushing.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Angela" She answered quietly.

"Nice to meet you Angela. I'm Bella." I greeted my new friend.

We chatted for a few minutes till the teacher called our attention. He introduced us all, and we played a few games. I couldn't wait for lunch. The minutes ticked by like hours. Finally…

_DINNNGG!!_

Lunch time! I grabbed my lunch box and ran to the cafeteria. I looked around, not seeing Edward's bronze hair, I decided to sit somewhere I could easily be seen. A table under the shade of the trees.

I unwrapped my sandwich, and took a big bite. Finally, I saw Edward, he was coming toward me. He reached me, sat down and put his lunch on the table.

"How's school so far Bella?" He asked me curiously.

"Fine" I mumbled, my cheeks stuffed with food.

"Be right back." Edward mumbled quickly and ran toward the doors.

I sat there, munching on my sandwich when a boy who looked my age walked up to me.

"Hey, what's up?" He said.

I shrugged.

"What's your name?" He tried again.

"Bella" I answered, looking around him for any signs of Edward.

"Cool, nice to meet you…Bella. I'm Mike. I'm in your class?" He said.

I studied him, wow, he did look familiar, how did I not see that? "Nice to see you again Mike."

He plopped himself down in Edward's seat.

"Um…I need to go." I mumbled shyly, standing up to walk away.

I looked around, trying to find someone familiar. Instead, I bumped into someone.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, blushing.

"Watch where you're going! Stupid girls…" The boy muttered.

I looked at him. He had a few scars on his face and his eyes held a mean glint "S-sorr-y" I stammered, surprised. Suddenly, he pushed me, I fell back with a cry.

"Get out of my way girly girl." He snarled.

I got angry, who did he think he was? Pushing me around like that? I stood up tall and pushed him back. "Go away!" I screamed at him.

He slapped me across the face with such force, I fell down, stunned.

"Why did you do that?!" A new voice interrupted.

"She was in my way." The boy said simply.

I saw a fist connect with the boy's stomach. "Get going Jason. And don't ever bother Bella again." Edward said, with a surprisingly calm tone.

"Yeah, whatever loser. Go back to your stupid girlfriend." He snarled, glaring at Edward with such hatred.

Edward turned back to me. "Are you okay Bella?"

I nodded. Edward bent down and studied me. "If he ever bothers you again, tell me okay?"

I nodded again, not wanting Edward to get hurt protecting me. I can defend myself…

***

Finally, the day was over. First day of school was always tiring. I waited outside for my mom to pick me up. I saw the car driving down the road. I waved my hands. She saw me and smiled. I waited patiently for her to stop the car. Then ran to the back door, threw it open, and jumped in.

"Hi Bella. How was school?" She asked me immediately.

"Good." I answered.

I turned my head to the window and saw a woman peeking back at me.

"Mom, someone's looking at us." I said, giggling.

Renee rolled down the window and greeted the woman. They chatted for a while, until someone else came and joined the chat. After what seemed like hours, Renee finally said goodbye and…see you tomorrow?!

"Mom? What's going on?" I ask cautiously.

"I set up a play date for you and Edward." She chirped happily.

"WITH WHO?!" I all but screamed.

"Calm down sweetie. It's the new friends you met at school today. Angela and Mike." She replied calmly.

I sat there in shock. "What are we going to do?!"

"Picnic in the park." Renee answered simply.

"Fine…" I grumbled. No use arguing. Renee would win anyways.

_**A/N: Hihi! ^^ What do you guys think of this story so far? Shall I continue?! Review plz! =] I love to read them and I will respond to almost all your reviews. SO PLZ REVIEW. ;D Ty. Anyways, next chapter is when everyone goes to the PARKKKK, xD Wheeeee, let's see what happens! Oh yeah, and updates are gonna be slow, so sorrrrrrrrrry guys. Hope you have enough patience. o.o **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**o.o Sorry for taking so long. Just haven't felt like writing I guess. SORRYS =][= Anyways…read on and REVIEW **__**PLZ**___

_**Disclaimer: **_**SM OWNS IS ALL… =[**

_**Ch.2: Danger**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella!" Hurry up!" I heard mom call from downstairs.

I slipped my arms through the sleeves of my jacket and jumped up. I ran down the stairs and met Renee and Edward sitting down. "Ready!" I called, pumping my fist in the air.

Edward and Renee chuckled as I blushed furiously.

"Let's goooo!!!" I screamed at them, running for the door.

***

Renee hopped out the car and waited for us by the gate. Edward opened his door and slid out, still holding the door open for me

"Thanks..." I muttered, walking past him.

Edward grinned and walked with me to meet Mike, Jessica, and Angela.

"Why, Hello Bella!" Mike's mother screamed in my face. She seemed so excited.

"Umm…hi" I said quietly, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I hope it's alright that I bought Jessica along. She really wanted to go."

"Of course it's alright!" Renee exclaimed, pushing me forward.

"Hi Jessica," I said.

"Hey." She replied quickly, still staring at Mike, who was staring at me.

I blushed, and felt warm hands slide into mines.

"Let's go play Bella." Edward said warmly, saving me from further embarrassment.

***

"Found ya Bells!" Mike shouted, poking his head behind the tree, looking at me, excitement shining in his eyes.

I laughed and stood up, "Found Angela, Jessica, or Edward yet?"

"I found Angela and Jessica, but not Edward yet." Mike said, looking around curiously.

"C'mon then!" I said, laughing as my hair flew back.

We searched, and searched, and searched. "Edward!!!!!!!" I screamed in frustration.

"Up here." An amused voice replied.

I looked around, "Wher…" I trailed off as I stared at Edward in amazement.

"How did you get up there?!" I exclaimed.

"Climbed." He replied.

I laughed, "Mike! I found Edward!"

Edward groaned, "What did ya have to do that for!"

I shrugged, skipping off.

I found an old oak tree near the water fountain. I sighed as I sat down. Today really was fun. Especially playing with Edward… I shook my head, _stop thinking about him! _I commanded myself. I suddenly gasped as a warm hand touched my shoulder.

"Wanna come with us to the pond?" Edward said happily.

I nodded and stood up. "Let's go"

We walked hand in hand to the big pond where cute ducks lived.

"Over here!" We heard Angela call out.

Quickly, we jogged over. "Do you have bread?"

She nodded, handing me and Edward a small portion of bread.

We laughed as the ducks came rushing at the pieces of food floating in the water.

"Watch out Bella!" A loud voice called.

I whipped my head around in time to see Mike stumbling toward me. I backed up and with my luck, tripped over a rock and went plunging into the river. I screamed as the cold water hit my body, sputtering, I surfaced. "Help!!" I screamed, realizing I couldn't swim.

I went under again, unable to resurface. Slowly, the world seemed to fade away. My vision became blurry. _Edward…_ I thought, before I heard a small splash, then I surfaced again, with a small hand gripping my upper arm.

Edward had saved me. He slowly swam us both to shore, I climbed out of the water, exhausted.

"Bella, are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" Mike started pelting me with questions.

I groaned, holding my head. "Get Mom…"

Angela and Jessica hopped up, running in the direction of the park. After a few moments, we heard, "Bella!! Are you okay honey?!"

I looked around groggily, _mom… _I sighed, then slipped into unconsciousness.

***

_**Edward's POV**_

I sat there, staring at Bella's pale face. The doctor said she would be alright, but I wasn't so sure. She just looked so…pale.

Sitting there, looking at her, my chest hurt. Then, it hit me. _I love her…_ I finally realized. _No! _I shook my head, trying to force myself to think differently. _We're only CHILDREN! _I scolded myself.

"Edward, you okay?" My mother came in.

I nodded, "Can I take a walk?"

She nodded, understanding.

I stood up, and walked out of the hospital. _I need to clear my head_ I thought, walking down the street. I had no clue where I was going, but right now, I really didn't care. I just needed some time alone to think. After a while, it got dark, so I decided to go back and see how Bella was doing. She should be awake by now. Thinking that, my heart leap, I was so excited to see her, I took the shortcut through an alley that was getting darker and darker.

As I walked, I got lost in thought.

"Hey kid, where you going?" A voice that sounded as if it belonged to an angel said.

I whipped my head around, and found what spoke.

A man with a leather jacket, on a motorcycle was speaking. However, what was really weird was his face. It was so pale, and his eyes seemed to glow a dark red.

"W-What do you w-want?" I said, suddenly feeling very frightened.

He laughed, it was a dark, evil sound.

I turned around, hoping I could outrun him. The only sounds I heard were my heart beating, and my shoes pounding the pavement.

I turned my head, hoping desperately he wasn't following me.

I slowed to a stop when I saw no one coming. Then started walking back. A shadow crept past me, then in less than a second, the man was staring me in the face. I gasped, stumbling back.

"W-Who are you..?!"

"Shut up kid" He snarled, pushing me down.

"Stop!" I screamed out. "Help!!"

"No one can hear you…" He said dangerously, walking around me.

I tried to follow him, with my eyes, but after a while, I laid back, hoping somebody heard me scream.

Then… a sharp pain exploded in the back of my head, and darkness took over me.

***

_**Bella's POV**_

"Edward..?" I mumbled sleepily.

I reached out, hoping to feel warmth. Instead, I felt cool air. I sat up with a jolt. _Edward?_

No, no one was there. I was in an unfamiliar room, with white walls and it smelled so…clean?

I turned around when I heard the door creak open. Renee stuck her head in and smiled gently.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"Horrible" I groaned, rubbing my neck.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He went for a walk."

I nodded, and laid back down.

I sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Renee! I can't find Edward!" Elizabeth cried, bursting into the room.

"W-What?!" I jumped out of bed, stumbled a little.

"He wouldn't pick up, so I went out to look for him!"

"Did you check the house?" Renee said calmly.

"Yes!" I even drove around town!" Elizabeth cried.

"Don't worry, he's probably out somewhere, he'll come home soon." Renee assured Edward's mom.

"I hope so…" She replied doubtfully.

_**A/N: Short Ch? Sorry, kinda, busy. KINDA! Lol, plz review, and I am sorry for those of you who aren't very patient, b/c next ch is gonna take a while to post. =][=**_


	3. AN

A/N:

Yeah, yeah yeah, I know you guys hate a/n chapters, but since I haven't updated in 3? months, I thought I should just let you guys know, I'M STILL ALIVE !!!! Lol. Anyways, sooooo sorry I haven't add another chapter to this story.., but I just think I shouldn't continue. After rereading the first chapter, I think that I can't really write Bella and Edward as children. I think that they think a little too much like their regular teen selfs. Anyways, lemme know if I should continue, if I do, I will update a lot faster, and I will try my best to write them in character. (:

Oh and I don't think I'm going to write anymore after this, because I think I'm going to start my own story. My writing isn't very skilled, but I can edit as I learn. =D I think that if I do continue to write, I will also set up a contest. Like, whoever is the 14th reviewer will get to read some of my OWN story as I write it, (that is, IF they want to read). But I will add in the summary of my own story in the next A/N, so be prepared !

Yes, I am sorry I wasted 5 minutes of your precious life. Continue whatever you people were doing! I LOVE YOU ALL!! (but I love my Edward more w) Yes, MYYYY Edward 33

P.S. I feel like I'm writing a letter -.-

P.S.S Since I didn't get to ask what I wanted to ask in the first P.S., I'll ask in the second. Hehe. Does anyone know any REALLY good romance books? Or at least something like Twilight. I have already read:  
Mortal Instruments

Vampire Academy

Vampire Kisses

House of Night

These are really excellent series; you guys should try them if you haven't already.

Oh and I was in China this summer, so I'ma say something in Chinese, hehe, see if you know what it means!

拜拜！！！


End file.
